1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to data storage apparatus for use in computer systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in a computer data storage system to divide the available data storage into a plurality of physical drives, each drive providing a data storage space. A single physical drive may be partitioned to provide different spaces on the drive and/or to create "logical drives".
It is known to allocate data to the resultant spaces by giving the spaces names such as A, B, C, D, etc and allocating data to them according to names (A, B, C, D) manually chosen using e.g. a keyboard or pointing device. This is done in DOS, WINDOWS and for networks NOVELL Netware, for example. (DOS, WINDOWS and NOVELL are TradeMarks). Such allocation of data takes no account of the need to quickly access the data with substantially equal ease of access to wherever it is stored.